criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cross A Heart
Cross A Heart is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixty-eighth case of the game and the twelfth case of Smart City. It takes place in Chinese City, a district based in Smart City. Plot Anna told Laura and the player to investigate a murder in a Jewish delicatessen, where they found the body of ex-con David Powell with his throat slashed. During the investigation, Evie found out that David had been living in the synagogue. Later, Hannah discovered that David and Yuan Wong used to rob together when they were younger. Eventually, Yuan was arrested for the murder. After pleading innocence, Yuan admitted to the crime. Yuan had used the money from the robberies to build her herbal shop and help her family. David approached her 25 years later and asked her for his cut. After Yuan refused to give him the money, David robbed her and fled. When she spotted David at the delicatessen, Viola threw hot tea at his face to blind him and slashed his throat with a pocket knife. She then knocked him out with a menorah to lessen his pain. Judge Takakura sentenced her to 25 years in jail. Post-trial, Eva Powell, David's daughter, told Laura and the player that she spotted suspicious people around the synagogue. There, they found a gas mask which (per Viola) was used by Fredo Mancini, Inner Chaos' former leader, to graffiti the temple. The team then warned Eva and Jacob Aaron about the anarchists. Summary Victim *'David Powell' (his throat was cut and he bled to death) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Yuan Wong' Suspects Profile *The suspect is in contact with parrots. *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect reads Victor Hugo Profile *The suspect is in contact with parrots. *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect reads Victor Hugo Appearance *The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect is in contact with parrots. *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect reads Victor Hugo Appearance *The suspect has a collar *The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect is in contact with parrots. *The suspect drinks champagne Appearance *The suspect has a collar Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect reads Victor Hugo Appearance *The suspect has a collar *The suspect wears white Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer reads Victor Hugo. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer is in contact with parrots. *The killer has a collar. *The killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Valentine's Shop. (Clues: Victim's Body, Spear, Broken Valentine's Bag; Victim Identified: David Powell) *Examine Spear. (Result: Name Record, New Suspect: Caroline Howard) *Ask Caroline Howard about the victim and what happened during the attack. (New Crime Scene: Ship) *Examine Broken Amulet. (Result: Valentine's Bag Restored; New Suspect: Eva Powell) *Ask Eva Powell about his father's death. *Investigate Valentine's Room. (Clues: Bag, Bloody Knife) *Examine Bag. (Result: Name Bag Found; New Suspect: Caroline) *Ask Scott Lelney about why his bag is on an abandoned shipwreck. *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Valentine's; Attribute: The killer read Victor Hugo) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Café. (Clues: Photoshop, Old Book; New Suspect: Jennifer Liliana) *Ask Jennifer Liliana if she was familiar with the victim. (Attribute: Jennifer drinks champagne) *Examine Photoshop. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Katrina Mariin) *Talk to Katrina Marlin about the autograph she wrote for the victim. *Examine Old Book. (Result: Sad Message) *Analyze Sad Message. (12:00:00) *Talk to Eva about his sad message on his father's old book. (Attribute: Cale drinks wine and reads Victor Hugo; New Crime Scene: Shipwreck Shores) *Investigate Valentine's Room. (Clues: Torn Photo, Spool) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Heart Photo) *Talk to Caroline Howard about the defaced photo. (Attribute: Caroline drinks wine and reads Victor Hugo) *Examine Spool. (Result: Wet Fuzz) *Analyze Wet Buzz. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with parrots) *Profiles updated: Caroline is in contact with parrots, Eva is in contact with parrots *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Café Room. (Clues: Protest Poster, Bloody Cap, Boom Paper) *Examine Bloody Cap. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Victim's Blood) *Ask Katrina about how the victim's blood got on her helmet. (Attribute: Katrina read Victor Hugo and drinks champagne) *Examine Protest Poster. (Result: Transcribed Note) *Ask Yuan about the poster note the victim wrote to him. (Attribute: Yuan drinks champagne, is in contact with parrots and read Victor Hugo) *Examine Boom. (Result: Boom Paper) *Analyze Boom Paper. (09:00:00) *Confront Jennifer about the bomb. (Attribute: Jennifer is in contact with parrots) *Investigate Valentine's Bathroom. (Clues: Victim's Hand, File) *Examine Victim's Hand. (Result: Threads Started) *Analyze Threads Started. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a collar) *Examine File. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Chinese a Playing... (2/7). (No stars) Chinese a Playing... (2/7) *Check up on Eva Powell. (Available after unlocking Chinese a Playing...) *Investigate Valentine's Bathroom. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Valentine's Ring) *Analyze Valentine's Ring. (03:00:00) *Return the Valentine's ring to Eva Powell. (Reward: Valentine's Shirt) *Ask Anna Wilson about what she can help with the side investigation. (Available after unlocking It's Better to Forget...; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Café Room. (Clues: Crate of Alcohol) *Examine Crate of Paper. (result: Bottle of Green Substance) *Analyze Mysterious Bottle. (09:00:00; New Sample: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Samantha Rochester's Fingerprints) *interrogate Samantha Rochester about his fingerprints on the bottle. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars)